Hatsugakure
by Wolf Mage 13
Summary: This is a more melded crossover then others. I put the Keyblade story in Naruto's world instead of Sora, Donald, and Goofy crash landing the Gummi ship in Konoha or something since thats all I ever see for this crossover. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are Chunin-to-be's and Keyblade Wielders along with their friends/siblings Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Namine as well as Ventus, Aqua, and Terra.


This is a more melded crossover then others, I put the Keyblade story in Naruto's world instead of Sora, Donald, and Goofy crash landing the Gummi ship in Konoha or something since that's all I ever see for this crossover. Ideas are welcome and please don't flame. I will not be able to update for several months so this will be on hiatus until I return, not that its really started but you know what I mean. I just wanted to put this out there before I left for an extended even if it doesn't have chapters yet.

KH & NS

Village Background Info:

Hatsugakure - The Village Hidden in the Heart - Hidden Heart Village

Kage - Kingukage - Black Kage Hat

Heart (on their hitate) - the stylized heart symbol with the small crown at the curl (the symbol of the game)

Zero Tailed Beast - Chernbog - bat demon - Jinchuriki is Ventus

Located near what remains of Uzugakure

Islands:

•Destiny Island (Destiny Islands) - single island (instead of the multiple in the games) home of Keyblade wielders, one side is the main island and the other side is the treehouse play area

•Island of Departure (Land of Departure) - houses Castle Oblivion where Keyblade wielders train

•Disney Island (Disney Town/Castle) – is the main island that houses the Corner Stone of Light and the Disney Castle at its center; surrounded by smaller towns Daybreak, Traverse, and Twilight Town

•(Daybreak Town) – a mostly civilian zone

•(Traverse Town) – a mostly traveler and trader zone

•(Twilight Town) – a mostly military zone; is connected to the Mysterious Tower, one of the larger areas and is divided into several areas called districts

•Island of the End (End of the World) - home of heartless, purple sea of darkness with small rock formations as platforms, nearly completely destroyed

•Island of the Never (The World That Never Was) - completely abandoned excluding Organization XIII in the Castle That Never Was, a very dark city with all buildings in it black, The Castle That Never Was is a very large castle and is filled with countless rooms and inhabited by several Nobodies

•Badland Isle/Keyblade Graveyard (The Badlands/Location of Keyblade War/Keyblade Graveyard) – where the previous Keyblade War is thought to have taken place due to the excessive amount of tombstone-like swords and eerie aura

•(Mirage Arena) – large arena used for things like Chunin exams and such, located on the main island

•(Mysterious Tower, formerly called the Symphony of Sorcery) - a mini island secluded from the others that houses the Mysterious Tower and serves as the home of the legendary Keyblade Master, Yen Sid and the repository of great knowledge accumulated by him

•Split Island (Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion) - a single island split down the middle by a narrow strip of sea water and connected by a network of bridges; after the Radiant Garden half of the island was reduced to just the castle following an assault, the main bridge was destroyed and the branches were sealed, the island became only Hollow Bastion for a while with the restoration of Radiant Garden in process

Keyblade:

Keyblade Apprentice - wields one generic Keyblade, appears on its own from the user's spirit, will only become slightly customized after extensive training and through the use of a keychain charm which needs to be made by the user, stored in the user's dominant palm in the shape of their charm, equivalent to Genin

Keyblade Wielder - can wield up to two (one per hand/stored in one palm each) Keyblades and they become more customized as well as specialized with charms, equivalent to Chunin

Keyblade Master - can wield as many Keyblades as they wish, excessively powerful and even more rare, storing as many charms in their hands as they wish, equivalent to Jounin or more likely a Kage due to rarity (only known is Mickey and Yen Sid) (the only exception to the multiple charms without being a Keyblade Master is Sora for an unknown reason, however that is the only Mark of Mastery he shows)

Characters:

Sora Yujin (friend) - 15, brown hair, blue eyes, Keyblade

Riku Ningyo (puppet) - 16, silver hair, light teal eyes, Keyblade

Kairi Aratta (washed up) - 15, red hair, violet blue eyes, Keyblade, medic

Roxas Yujin (friend) - 15, blonde hair, blue eyes, Keyblade

Axel Kioku (memory) - 17, bright red hair, green eyes, Chakram Keyblade

Xion Aratta (washed up) - 14, black hair, blue eyes, Keyblade

Namine Aratta (washed up) - 14, blonde hair, blue eyes, Art and partial Keyblade, medic

Ventus Yujin (friend) - 17, blonde hair, blue eyes, Keyblade

Aqua Samayo (wander) - 18, blue hair, blue eyes, Keyblade

Terra Ningyo (puppet) - 19, brown hair, blue eyes, Keyblade, medic

Xehanort Senakaawase (backstabber) - silver hair, gold eyes, Keyblade

Eraqus Korosareta (killed) - black hair, gray eyes, Keyblade, medic

Zack "Zack the Puppy" Fair - 23, black hair, Mako blue eye, silver dangle earring in his left ear, broad sword

Squall "Leon" Leonhart - 22, brown hair, Mako blue eyes, scar over his nose and across his face, silver stud in his left ear, Keyblade

Cloud Strife - 21, blonde hair, Mako blue eyes, silver earring in his left ear, Buster sword

Rinoa Heartilly - 20, black hair with caramel streaks, brown eyes, dog Angelo, Blaster edges (multiple ranged weapons launched from wrist)

Tifa Lockhart - 19, black hair, red eyes, hand to hand, metal plated fingerless gloves

Aerith Gainsborough - 18, light brown hair, green eyes, pink ribbon, staff

Yuffie Kisaragi - 16, short black hair, purple eyes, Fuma Shuriken

Auron Hinansho (shelters) - 35, black hair with gray streaks, brown eyes, scar over right eye, large katana

Sephiroth - 25, silver hair, green eyes, long thin sword

Professor Hojo - 34, black hair, black eyes, non-fighter, scientist

Mickey Soume (Mouse) - black hair, onyx eyes, kinda short, Keyblade

Donald Ckud (Duck) - white hair, dark blue eyes, staff, Jutsu, medic

Goofy Fogo (Goof) - black hair, black eyes, short sword and shield

Minnie Soume (Mouse) - black hair, onyx eyes, kinda short, Jutsu, medic

Daisy Ckud (Duck) - white hair, blue eyes, staff, Jutsu, medic

Clairabelle Woc-Fogo (Cow-Goof) - black hair, gray eyes, dual kunai, medic

Chip Soume - 12, black hair, onyx eyes, kinda short, Fuinjutsu

Dale Soume - 12, black hair, onyx eyes, kinda short, Fuinjutsu

Huey Ckud - 13, white hair, dark blue eyes, staff

Dewey Ckud - 13, white hair, dark blue eyes, staff

Louie Ckud - 13, white hair, dark blue eyes, staff

Maximilian "Max" Fogo - 16, black hair, gray eyes, dual short swords

Team forming isn't the ridged three man Genin group with one Jounin teaching like the other nations. It's more so Fairy Tail style with differing amounts of members and experience, and they are mostly self-formed. Depending on which Island of Hatsu they are on changes the type of training; Destiny Island is the only one to start training Keyblade Wielders with separate islands depending on which stagea Keyblade Wielder is at. Split Island focuses on sword play and close combat mixed with small long range projectiles. Disney Island has a more jutsu (magic) based style with some short-range weapons thrown in, etc. Each island has a specialty though Keyblade Wielding is the only one that is centralized for reasons other than just plain tradition.

Keyblade War - A War that resulted in the large Island continent of Hatsugakure to be utterly destroyed and all that remained was a collection of islands. Because these island chains are not naturally formed the distance and depths between them make no geological sense as it was just the debris and disjointed land masses settling over time. One of the few survivors and the last Keyblade Master, Walter Disney, was located on Destiny Island after the dust settled and set about rebuilding. Keyblade Wielding became centralized to Destiny Island due to the inhabitants being naturally gifted at it and majority of Wielders being chosen from that island. Others could learn but Keyblades choose their Wielders after the transference, it just turned out that the majority of those chosen were from Destiny Island and descendants of the survivors found on that island. This led to the idea that Destiny Island used to be some sort of major hotspot for Keyblade Wielders and just became the norm for Destiny Island locals to be trained with Keyblades. Anyone from the other islands could learn but no one outside of Hatsugakure could become one ever.

Heartless & Nobodies - After the Keyblade War that separated Hatsugakure into the collection of islands Heartless and Nobodies started appearing. Before there was just darkness created from the aura of the Bat Demon Chernbog but meddling created the two beings. Whenever someone from Hatsugakure died their soul or 'heart' became a Heartless and the corpse became a Nobody, with the process taking about 24 hours. This brought about the rule of any and all Hatsugakure citizens being returned to Hatsugakure immediately after death (even during War), or have a Keyblade Master at hand for that 24 hours, as a non Keyblade Wielder would not be able to defeat them and more would spawn from the people the Heartless or Nobodies would kill. Heartless and Nobodies have the drive to kill Wholes and create more Heartless and Nobodies, and are drawn to large amounts of power such as World Keyholes. Heartless congregate on the Island of the End and Nobodies on the Island of the Never for some strange reason, most likely as that is where a majority of death occurred during the destruction of Hatsugakure following the Keyblade War. Most likely where those two islands are now is where the main village for the island was once located, and thus the most amount of people died, but nothing is known about it. Keyblade Wielders can take missions to the outer reaches of the two islands to whittle down the overwhelming number but no one is allowed to actually go past the beach of each island. As of right now there is still an overwhelming amount of Heartless and Nobodies for anyone to take on.

Background:

After the Keyblade War ended Keyblade Master Walt Disney rebuilt Hatsugakure, keeping it isolated from the shinobi wars. Hatsu is just being reintroduced to the Elemental Nations again, participating in the Chunin exams for the first time where Sora and them are finally being put up for advancement to Chunin (already having advanced to Keyblade Wielders from Keyblade Apprentices a few months before). Sora and co will be a year ahead of the K9. Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Axel passed that Chunin exam while Kairi, Namine, and Xion take it again the next year (the one in Konoha) which is where everyone meets. The only reason the girls didn't pass is because they hadn't been training as long as the boys, they were in recovery, so the boys had a few more years' experience. I wanted Kairi to make it as well but then there would have been only two for the next exam and it was between her and Roxas (and between them Roxas would win). Also, Hatsu has different standards then the other nations so while the girls didn't make it the first time round they were still better than the other villages participants, Hatsu usually has more advanced ninja (in this case Genin) due to the different training process, isolation, and constant threat of a Heartless/Nobody attack (nearly all citizens are capable of at least self-defense). They are simply in real danger more often and have to advance faster, otherwise the Heartless/Nobodies would over run Hatsu and then the other nations.

Storyline:

Xehanort is trying to cause another Keyblade War still so everything is basically the same, the only differences (besides the obvious) is everyone's ages. Everything started earlier (cause everything starts earlier in the Naruto world) so the majority of the past events happened with younger characters.

The whole Xehanort tries to make a X blade from Ventus had occurred a lot earlier with the effects lasting years longer than it did in the game, Xehanort kidnapped him and then pretended to find him once he turned out to be a failure. Ultimately Xehanort took Terra over but Terra was able to push back because Ven and Aqua needed him. However, he still has Xehanort inside of him, eating away at his willpower, and he is in a constant struggle for control of his body.

Ventus is the Jinchuriki for the Zero Tailed Beast Chernbog, however it is near impossible for Ventus to lose control. His seal was locked by Walt Disney, the most powerful Keyblade Master in Hatsu history, before hi demise. Only a Keyblade would be able to unlock the seal at all and only a Keyblade Master of Walt Disney's level would have a chance of unlocking it, making Ven completely safe. Not even the Akatsuki can break the seal, which they have been trying to do for years since they kidnapped Ven and his team (Aqua and Terra) years prior to my starting point. They placed themselves into a deep stasis, sending their hearts to one who could shelter and protect them until it was safe to return to their bodies. Ven sent his heart to Sora instinctively due to the connection they had made years prior when Ven's heart was shattered and Sora helped him (he wasn't a newborn though). Terra is in more danger then Ven by going into stasis since the only thing he has inside of himself is a larger-then-normal amount of darkness and Xehanort whispering in his ear. So, he sends his heart to Aqua for safekeeping, that way he is away from Xehanort and his own darkness and is being positively influenced by Aqua's light.

Ageline:

1\. Kairi Xion Namine wash up

2\. Destiny Island destroyed/Ventus kidnapped

3\. Everyone recovered/Ventus found

4\. Team TAV kidnapped Akatsuki

5\. Hatsu reintroduced

6\. Teams created/Now

Name 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6.

Terra 9 10 12 15 17 19

Aqua 8 9 11 14 16 18

Ventus 7 8 10 13 15 17

Axel 7 8 10 13 15 17

Rik 12 14 16

Sor 11 13 15

Roxa 11 13 15

Kair 11 13 15

Xio 10 12 14

Namin 10 12 14

1\. Teams formed

2\. Radiant Garden destroyed

3\. Sephiroth Zack Leon Cloud captive by Hojo

4\. Zack Leon Cloud found

5\. Everyone recovered/training starts

6\. Team TAV kidnapped Akatsuki

7\. Hatsu reintroduced

8\. Teams created/Now

Name 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8.

Sephiroth 11 13 14 16 18 21 23 25

Zack 9 11 12 14 16 19 21 23

Leon 8 10 11 13 15 18 18 22

Cloud 7 9 10 12 13 17 19 21

Rino 11 12 16 18 20

Tif 10 11 15 17 19

Aerit 10 14 16 18

Yuffi 12 14 16

Zack "Zack the Puppy" Fair 23 x Aerith

Squall "Leon" Leonhart 22 x Rinoa

Cloud Strife 21 x Tifa

Rinoa Heartilly 20 x Squall

Tifa Lockhart 19 x Cloud

Aerith Gainsborough 18 x Zack

Yuffie Kisaragi 16

and

Sora 15 x Riku x Kairi

Riku 16 x Sora x Kairi

Kairi 15 x Sora x Riku

Roxas 15 x Axel

Axel 17 x Roxas

Xion 14

Namine 14

Ventus 17

Aqua 18 x Terra

Terra 19 x Aqua

or

Sora 15 x Kairi

Riku 16 x Xion

Kairi 15 x Sora

Roxas 15 x Axel

Axel 17 x Roxas

Xion 14 x Riku

Namine 14 x Ventus

Ventus 17 x Namine

Aqua 18 x Terra

Terra 19 x Aqua

or

Sora 15 x Kairi

Riku 16 x Xion

Kairi 15 x Sora

Roxas 15 x Namine

Lea 17 x Ventus

Xion 14 x Riku

Namine 14 x Roxas

Ventus 17 x Lea

Aqua 18 x Terra

Terra 19 x Aqua

I honestly don't know what to do about the pairings, while they aren't necessary for a story (and truth be told I probably won't mention much about love) it helps with their character relationships and how they interact with one and other. I really am open to a lot when it comes to these characters; whether they be straight, gay, les, bi, or even in a multi-pairing (I really like Sora x Riku x Kairi). It's really just how I see this cast, with how affectionate and attached characters are to each other it's hard not to see subtext (even if it is just wishful thinking). I'll see what you guys think about it, who knows I might even bring in Lea (whether he is Axel's brother or Axel doesn't exist is unknown, but so far I have a lot of siblings so just one would be nice). What do y'all think?

I originally had an almost complete backstory concerning everything, getting down all the nitty gritty details and was almost ready to start writing the story. Unfortunately, it was saved on my phone and for some reason whenever I sync my phone up with my computer I loose stuff, I just didn't think it would affect my notes on my phone. I can remember the jist of it but I don't remember details and it will take a while to reconstruct.


End file.
